


Little Sister

by Wyndewalker



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Nunsense
Genre: Crack Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Someone upstairs was definitely laughing at him. </i>
</p>
<p>Xander is sent to meet yet another unusual new Slayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the play and couldn't get this out of my head. I sincerely apologize for the crack. LOL

Getting out of his rental car, Xander stared at the building in front of him in disbelief. This couldn't possibly by the right place. Pulling out his cellphone, he called Willow. She picked up after a couple rings.

"Hi, Xander! What's up? I thought you were meeting a new Slayer today?"

"Yeah, about that. Who did the work up because the only information I was given was an address. No name or anything and I'm pretty sure the address isn't right. I'm really hoping it isn't right."

"Why? Is it for a mental hospital or... or a prison?" She practically whispered the last as if Faith would overhear her despite the fact Willow was currently in London and Faith was in Australia.

"I think I might actually prefer one of those. Could you just double-check the address for me please?"

"Sure but how can some place be worse than either of those because those would be pretty bad places for a new Slayer to be Called in," she rambled as she did as he asked. "I checked and the spell comes up with the same address. What is it?"

"I'll tell you later," he said and hung up. Xander couldn't help wondering why he'd ever agreed to leave Africa. Oh, yeah, the malaria, the dysentery, and that little misunderstanding with the sheikh in Saudi Arabia. Better to just get this over with he supposed. This couldn't go to badly. After all it wasn't a mental hospital or prison in front of him. He did wish he'd thought to bring one of the mini Slayers with him. Too late for it now. Turning off the ringer on his phone so Willow couldn't interrupt and because it was the polite thing to do, he crossed the street.

He straightened the suit jacket he'd gotten for these meetings, brushed a hand through his hair to straighten it a little then knocked on the front door of the Little Sisters of Hoboken Convent and waited. He was certain that someone upstairs was laughing at him.

After a couple of minutes a young, at least Xander thought she was young, woman answered the door. She was wearing a full nun outfit except it had a white headpiece instead of a black one. Xander idly wondered what that meant even as he gave her his best smile.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"I hope so. I need to talk to who ever is in charge. Uhm, you're Mother Superior? Sorry, I was raised a lapsed Catholic so I'm not up on the correct terms."

"May I ask why you wish to speak with her?"

"Unfortunately it's a bit hard to explain and should be discussed with her first. Here's my business card. My name is Xander Harris."

Taking the card, she looked at it a moment before nodding her head at him. "Please wait here, Mr. Harris."

Before he could respond the door was closed in his face. He supposed he should be grateful it wasn't slammed. Another few minutes went by before the door opened again. This time the nun was a little bit older looking than the first, certainly a bit rounder. Standing behind her was a taller, dark-skinned nun who regarded him sternly over the other's shoulder.

"Mr. Harris?" The shorter nun inquired, a soft Irish brogue rolling her r's.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I am Sister Mary Regina, Mother Superior of the Convent. This is Sister Mary Hubert, Head of the Novices. How may we help you?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sisters. I need to speak with you about one of the Sisters here at the convent."

"And which one would that be?" Sister Mary Hubert asked.

"I don't actually know. I wasn't given a name," he said sheepishly. "All I can tell you is that the Sister I'm looking for would have recently begun to have nightmares featuring unnatural creatures. She'd also have recently begun displaying an unusual strength. Probably accidentally breaking things without intending to."

The two Sisters exchanged looks indicating they knew exactly what he was talking about. Sister Mary Hubert sighed. "I'll get Sister Mary Amnesia."

"Sister Mary _Amnesia_?" Xander asked.

"You'd best come in, Mr. Harris. I think we both have some explaining to do," Sister Mary Regina said standing aside to let him enter.

Yep. Someone upstairs was definitely laughing at him.


End file.
